gupfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Central General
''Girls und Panzer Disccusion about Girls und Panzer are here... http://imgur.com/a/JA8oz Request Mind if I can delete the real-life photos while updating the page? I feel like we don't need those. Plt. Pao Ayo (talk) 09:08, May 12, 2016 (UTC) Thanks. By the way, I'm trying to update the tank articles by adding the new template. Your help is much appreciated. Plt. Pao Ayo (talk) 10:49, May 12, 2016 (UTC) Real life tank pics Hello. I'm not sure about wheter they should stay or not. They might be ok, but on the other hand on every tank page there's a link to the Wikipedia page... I'll think about it. Italianfan88 (talk) 16:39, May 23, 2016 (UTC) Besides, it's even a thing in Acepedia , where real-life aircraft have that link. Plt. Pao Ayo (talk) 00:57, May 24, 2016 (UTC) Text formatting on the galleries Evening, I would recommend using the < center > tag for a better visual on the galleries. I'll be read-proofing later, just take this advice for the future. It would be like this: < gallery> Clara-piggy-back-ride.png|< center>Clara's first attempt to give Katyusha a piggyback ride< /center> Medias and Categories Good evening, I see you created a more efficient html for the galleries, I'll be using them. Now, what I would like to ask is it's possible for you to add categories to new images you may add, just like if they were regular pages, this way we would have an indexed database, making it easier to find files to attach them to pages. I'm already doing with the old pages, if you feel like helping, thank you. One last thing, would you like a spell and grammar check on your profile page? Thx for the attention. Standardizer (talk) 21:19, October 14, 2016 (UTC) Thank you for your Information, I will working on it Later Central Country (talk) 21:48, October 14, 2016 (UTC) Unofficial artwork and spin-off manga What about adding this unofficial artwork on the commanders category page? Looks nice, it has all commanders that properly made an appearance. Another thing, I saw some stuff about a spin-off manga called Girls und Panzer Phase Erika, it seems to show the life on Kuromorimine at some point in the franchise time frame through Erika's view point. Any information (link) to provide? Standardizer (talk) 03:07, October 15, 2016 (UTC) Im not sure about unofficial artwork, you better ask Hauptman for that. For now, Im just posting the official one. As for spin-off manga, Im also hear, but the link is unavaible for now. Because it just release recently. But its avaible on Comic flapper or Comic walker if you manage to find it. Not to mention Digital version of Phase Erika, its hard to search. Central Country (talk) 03:24, October 15, 2016 (UTC) Medias and categories I see you forgot about my little favor, to categorize the uploaded pictures and videos so we can keep the house's database clean and organized. I'm not asking you to categorize the old ones, I'm into that task, just the new ones. Hope TzenTaiGuan and other active ones see this too. :) Standardizer (talk) 21:06, November 1, 2016 (UTC) Sorry, I've been busy with this and that for a moment, updating info and other stuff. My time in front of PC Also limited, you see that I mostly editing with Android between my Free time, and thats not easy. XD Central Country (talk) 23:44, November 1, 2016 (UTC) Background Given you sysop to deal with that. I can intervene later if some sort of disagreement pops up about what background to use. Perhaps to enforce a poll if anyone has different ideas. talk2ty 08:57, November 5, 2016 (UTC) Background is fine Thanks for the sysop position too. Now about the background, I think it's fine, it's nice, good looking, it's not extravagant, doesn't affect in any ways the user experience and readability on the wiki and the grass suits the background color perfectly. I believe it's very hard for someone to complain about it, based on the fact that people will only complain if it bothers them. Standardizer (talk) 23:44, November 5, 2016 (UTC) Maus page rearregement What do you mean by rearranging the page? The only thing passible of being done is to move one picture to gallery and two pictures down to stay side-by-side to the Tank Specifications section and free some space for the text. Is this what you need or anything else I didn't notice? Standardizer (talk) 00:03, November 6, 2016 (UTC) I agree that some of the picture must be move to the gallery section, the picture at the middle of the page must at least 1, but also must illustrating the main issue ( like full object view, or object illustration ) and the image for certain event will be in gallery, this will do, less interupting the article info if the page has only short content. Central Country (talk) 10:01, November 6, 2016 (UTC) Categories LOL, I want to delete' spin off''' and change for spin-off and you tag it. Take it easy with the categories gal. Do you know if Rukuriri's name, a tank commander for St. Gloriana is based on a tea? The only thing I found was a company under the same name. Sorry, i got to excited on editing for a while. By the way, Rukuriri is a name of tea Company, not the tea itself. Central Country (talk) 16:02, November 6, 2016 (UTC) Would they really make this kind of advertsement? plus, the company I found is not even Japanese. Standardizer (talk) 16:17, November 6, 2016 (UTC) Yes they using everything, well, The Darjeeling, Orange Pekoe, and Assam tea are also not japanese, but Indian. Seems they will use anything related, no matter what kind of source. Central Country (talk) 16:28, November 6, 2016 (UTC) But there is a different from a tea, which is traditional, has been around for hundred of years and a tea company in Kenya. To avoid that white color fill glitch just copy and paste anywhere else (url bar for eg.), then copy and paste using the source editor. Standardizer (talk) 21:19, November 6, 2016 (UTC) Starter poll In my opinion that poll is way to simple and few people will say no (only those with high opinions against war) How about the age of the readers. It's simple and we'd get a valuable information: decide wether or not we need a parents guide page. You may ask, why would that be useful? For example, the entire franchise is clean, although it has tanks, it doesn't have the horrors of war, but MLLSD has some yuri, some strict parents probably wouldn't appreciate their kids viewing that kinda of thing. I'm not the censor kinda of person, I just like to give the warning, the rest is with them. How do you manage to work on mobile, it's awful. Good night. Standardizer. Well I know about that restricted age policy, therefore this series is for Teen, many people these days just simply ignoring that, even now many anime has a yuri, and Im not into such a thing (You know why). I just like the comedical result, not romantical result. As for the poll, I make it so simple first to see how will the readers react to it. If it goes well, I will expand it. By the way, Im editing on mobile in a same way as PC, but a bit slower. It is possible because there is a button to switch between desktop and mobile version of browser. The only one that makes hard is there is no keyboard shortcut. Central Country (talk) 06:40, November 7, 2016 (UTC) Editing a wiki n mobile is commendable to say the very least. I don't think a parent's guide will be necessary, MMLSD has some intimate moments but honestly not enough to actually offend anyone, I don't think. Idea for your next poll if you make another one: Favorite Schools, Favorite Battle, Favorite Battleground, etc. TzenTaiGuan (talk) 10:17, November 7, 2016 (UTC) Polls appear to be moving very slow, they are probably way down on the page and hidden. Standardizer (talk) 18:11, December 25, 2016 (UTC) Yes you are correct, but when I placed the poll at the middle of the page, the poll table will bleeding to the bottom. I currently looking how to solve this at the Community Central. I wish you could help too. Central Country (talk) 03:47, December 26, 2016 (UTC) Fixed. As expected, tags weren't closed as properly, took me a while to decipher where to close. Also removed useless //comments and some minor tags. Adjust the poll as you wish, but do it through out the source code. My opinion about templates . Going to work, see ya. Standardizer (talk) 13:43, December 26, 2016 (UTC) Re-naming images before Uploading. Hey there! Any chance you could re-name your images before uploading them to the wiki? Adding a title relevant to the picture (instead of a screenshot time/date) makes it that much easier to search it up, especially when the picture contains multiple characters and/or subjects. Thanks in advance. TzenTaiGuan (talk) 12:31, November 7, 2016 (UTC) I can rename image, but the result is the link to the image page will be redirect. Can you fix it later? Central Country (talk) 12:50, November 7, 2016 (UTC) Uh. Not sure how to fix it, asides from deleting the picture and then reuploading it with a new name. I mean, the current affected ones aren't too bad, its just the screenshots from MLLSD and other works that really need to be titled, as they often have multiple subjects and are hard to ID via. thumbnail. TzenTaiGuan (talk) 12:53, November 7, 2016 (UTC) I always rename to keep things standardized, so I'm fine. But re-naming does seen like a tough a task. Standardizer (talk) 13:30, November 7, 2016 (UTC) I'll keep it in mind for any future uploads. Hauptman (talk) 13:50, November 7, 2016 (UTC) Thanks guys. Renaming can be kinda tedious, but I genuinely feel like it pays off in the long run! :) TzenTaiGuan (talk) 15:02, November 7, 2016 (UTC) Spoiler Warning to Front Page Think we could look into adding a spoiler alert to the front page? Don't want somebody having the entirety of GuP ruined because they read an article unknowingly. TzenTaiGuan (talk) 20:27, November 21, 2016 (UTC) This maybe a minor problem but maybe will work out, you can add it. Central Country (talk) 08:31, November 22, 2016 (UTC) On it! TzenTaiGuan (talk) 08:35, November 22, 2016 (UTC) Judge Portraits I made pages for Remi and Hibiki as well! The artist did make portraits for them as well right? If not, I can go screencap a few shots. TzenTaiGuan (talk) 19:56, November 24, 2016 (UTC) There is at official website. Central Country (talk) 19:58, November 24, 2016 (UTC) Child & Panzer Have you gotten any information on what is that project CuP? I'm curious, liked the premise. Be back ASAP to the wiki, arranging the cares of a venus fly trap and sphagnum. Happy Thanksgiving. Standardizer (talk) 00:09, November 25, 2016 (UTC) Sorry late respond, Im bit busy for a while so not enough time in the wiki. Also for CuP, Im also currently do a research, I tell you if I found something. Central Country (talk) 11:34, November 25, 2016 (UTC) Panzer II page? Yo! Any chance you could make a page for the Panzer II if you have time? If you fill out the specs for it, I can do the times it appears in GuP, and provide the images related to it! TzenTaiGuan (talk) 03:51, December 3, 2016 (UTC) There you go, done! I hope you fill it with anime references Central Country (talk) 04:21, December 3, 2016 (UTC) Will do. Kawashibas, Nishizumi's, and I think even an occurance in Ribbon Warrior. Thanks! TzenTaiGuan (talk) 05:34, December 3, 2016 (UTC) Default words Good evening, I have noticed a problem here in the wikia and in my opinion is a reasonable problem, we, here in the wikia, are not talking with the same vocabulary, including me. We are using several words for Co-Commander, such as, Vice-Commander, Second-in-Commander and for Sensha-Dou, such as Sensha-dou, Sensha-do, Sensha-dõ, Senshadou, Senshado, etc. I was wondering, which of them we need to afixate default usage? Standardizer (talk) 23:39, December 3, 2016 (UTC) If its for a School Team, '''it should be Vice-Commander, and for '''Tank Commander, '''it should be Co-Commander. And for Sensha, Its rather confusing, some people also mentioning "Panzerfahren"(its German). Im not very familiar with Japanese style of writing. For now, lets use '''Sensha-dou, its easy to write. Central Country (talk) 06:25, December 4, 2016 (UTC) A lot of the TLs I read the derivative works from use Senshado instead. Then again, /ak/ is the one doing everything for GuP so, there's that. Elaborate on Tank Commander? Do you mean like in a tank or tankatholon? TzenTaiGuan (talk) 08:46, December 4, 2016 (UTC) Well as you can see, Hippo Team, The Commander is actually Caesar, but Seems Erwin also share command by replacing her for some time (Many confuse by this) She is also radio operator and "Spotter". Same manner with Nonna on her IS-2, We can see during The Movie while she told Katyusha to retreat, you can see someone (probably her loader or radio operator) also act as a spotter on commanders hatch. Central Country (talk) 10:51, December 4, 2016 (UTC) About Our Message Hello, its me Taxcy. I believe that I can Help you and our community about polls template...But first one question, Do you see that on other wiki? Is only to see an example about what you need. Here your petition: http://es.gup.wikia.com/wiki/Hilo:928 Any question you can say me here or on my discussion (on GuP Wiki Es), or we can see more about this on the chat if you can one day :) Have a good day! Español/Spanish: Hola, soy yo Taxcy. Creo que puedo ayudarte y a tu comunidad sobre la plantilla de encuentas...pero, una pregunta ¿Viste eso en otra wiki? Es solo para ver un ejemplo sobre qué necesitas tú. Aquí tu petición: http://es.gup.wikia.com/wiki/Hilo:928 Cualquier duda puedes decirme aquí o en mi discusión (en GuP Wiki Es), o nosotros podemos ver más acerca de esto en el chat si puedes un día :) Tenga un buen día! Go right ahead Christmas background sounds wonderful. Make changes as you see fit. Ill only step in if there are disagreements from others. talk2ty 07:50, December 8, 2016 (UTC) Regarding the new cover and editing. Hey there! I really appreciate you switching the covers to match the seasons, but as it stands, the new cover for some reason, is appearing in the background of the visual editor. I'm not sure if some setting might have been switched on accident, but at this time it is excedingly hard to edit or profreed anything directly. Think you could look into making the background of the Visual Editor to be opaque rather than completely transparent? For an example, reply to my comment and see what the editor looks like. TzenTaiGuan (talk) 10:36, December 12, 2016 (UTC) I also experiencing this, Still looking for a way to fix it. But if you had trouble in viewing text, after go to source mode, switch it from visial to REAL source mode (Theres a button at the top right of edit page). Central Country (talk) 10:49, December 12, 2016 (UTC) Damn, both pages and editor aren't user friendly anymore, are we going es.gup?. Whatever can be done, will be done with CSS, HTML or JS. The Dashboard offers some tools, cheking what I can do, but short on time. Standardizer 13:49, December 12, 2016 (UTC) Looks fixed on my end, the problem was that the tag responsible to the background was affecting all aspects of the wikia, added another tag to only affect the backgroud. Standardizer (talk) 14:05, December 12, 2016 (UTC) Thank you!, my heart almost go loose cause of that... Central Country (talk) 14:09, December 12, 2016 (UTC) No problem, one thing, store the pictures on our wikia's database, if they put it down we will lose it until we fix. Standardizer (talk) 14:11, December 12, 2016 (UTC) Thanks! Works perfectly for me now. TzenTaiGuan (talk) 19:32, December 12, 2016 (UTC) Pictures New Year celebrations are over, time to change the background CC. I won't touch on this matter, will leave solely to you unless you ask. For those working on side schools, take it easy on the image uploads, there are a some files regarding them on the database, that is why I'm categorizing, we will find anything on-demand. Standardizer (talk) 21:08, January 5, 2017 (UTC) Any chance you guys already had the Bellwall school logo? I haven't been able to find a good one yet to upload. TzenTaiGuan (talk) 23:46, January 5, 2017 (UTC) I will search it for you. Central Country (talk) 23:49, January 5, 2017 (UTC) Much appreciated! TzenTaiGuan (talk) 23:59, January 5, 2017 (UTC) New Poll Time? The current poll has been up for a while, up to you if you wanted to change it. I might have a few ideas for future polls! They are as follows: *Favorite Derivative Work (MLLSD, Web Version, Little Army Series, Ribbon Warrior, Phase Erika) *Anticipation for new OVAs *Favorite Co-commander? *Favorite Ooarai Tank Crew That's all I got for now. That should be good for another couple of months. TzenTaiGuan (talk) 00:03, January 8, 2017 (UTC) Pages merging plan I just warn you that I plan a merging of two pages Type 97 Chi-Ha & Type 97 ShinHoTo Chi-Ha because tanks and their variants should be on only one page. I will empty Shinhoto and put it on Candidate for deletion. Fox357magnum (talk) 18:03, January 9, 2017 (UTC) Thanks For letting me know, Good Luck with your work. Central Country (talk) 01:07, January 10, 2017 (UTC) Kuromorimines's Summer Where did you find that picture of Maho and Erika at the beach? FinnXMarcy (talk) 01:21, January 10, 2017 (UTC) I just Randomly Browsing around some Anime image community. Central Country (talk) 01:23, January 10, 2017 (UTC) Tank infobox Hi I was talking with Standardizer about the tank infobox. We wonder if it's possible to change the content of the infobox with changing tabs ?? I explain myself, for the Pz.IV it will be good if on the Ausf.D tab to show D specs, if it's on the Ausf.F2 tab to show F2 specs... I think you get it :) Thx Fox357magnum (talk) 10:27, January 10, 2017 (UTC) I remember seeing this on other wiki long ago, but I dont know how to make it like that. Central Country (talk) 01:04, January 11, 2017 (UTC) Ok too bad. Thx for answering. Fox357magnum (talk) 10:39, January 11, 2017 (UTC) I'll do it in 10 hours Standardizer (talk) 10:44, January 11, 2017 (UTC) Phase Erika Page Any chance the Phase Erika page can be unlocked? I might as well add some trivia and minor info from the first two publications. TzenTaiGuan (talk) 16:06, January 11, 2017 (UTC) I think CC oesnt't want to get spoiled herself. Haha. Meanwhile why don't to finish Litle Army and Ribbon, then, move to the others? Add these informations somewhere else to keep track. Standardizer (talk) 19:30, January 11, 2017 (UTC) Hehe yeah, By The way, I will unlock it when the TL chapter reaches 5 or 10, Focus to the others now Central Country (talk) 21:52, January 11, 2017 (UTC) Gotcha! I'll make a blog post about it to keep track of all the info I have on it. Currently focusing hard on Little Army, might wanna assign someone to Ribbon, especially with the influx of new characters. TzenTaiGuan (talk) 00:11, January 12, 2017 (UTC) Regarding information on LA2 Characters Hey there! I was wondering if you could help me find some information pertaining to the names of three Little Army Series Characters. I am able to understand Kanji (Mandarin Chinese speaker here) but I have no idea how to sound it out in Japanese, and katakana is far beyond me. You seem to be good at pulling information from sources, so I was hoping you might be able to give me a hand here. Any assistance would be greatly appreciated. Full names of Kita , Yuu? Takami , and Yusa Chihiro . If possible, full names of the delinquent members of Bellwall would be helpful too. Edit: I have a feeling the girl's of Bellwall Academy may be speaking in Edokko or Kansai dialect. (TL dialogue use a lot of slang) Would it be possible to verify that? Once again, thanks! TzenTaiGuan (talk) 05:22, January 12, 2017 (UTC) Well I will re-read the manga, but please be patience, already got a lot of work here, cutting stuff. Central Country (talk) 06:15, January 12, 2017 (UTC) Ofc, take your time, take your time! Naming would be one of the last things I would do for these new pages, there's a lot of information and media to input. Thanks a lot! TzenTaiGuan (talk) 06:33, January 12, 2017 (UTC) art gallery Hi CC, I just wonder where do you pick all those official arts ??? Fox357magnum (talk) 15:05, January 17, 2017 (UTC) Randomly streaming google images, Anime image community. Mostly I download it from here, http://e-shuushuu.net/search/results/?page=1&tags=52914 Central Country (talk) 17:51, January 17, 2017 (UTC) Thanks for the link Lady CC. Fox357magnum (talk) 22:34, January 17, 2017 (UTC) Your Welcome Monsieur. Central Country (talk) 01:54, January 18, 2017 (UTC) Official art (or not) ??? Hi Lady CC, Could you tell me if this art is official ???? Thanks Fox357magnum (talk) 09:08, January 23, 2017 (UTC) Yes it is. Most likely created by Yoshida or Isao I wonder... Central Country (talk) 11:20, January 23, 2017 (UTC) Thanks I will add it on Nishi's gallery and add the Type 2 Ka-Mi on Chi-Ha Tan vehicles list. See ya Fox357magnum (talk) 15:31, January 23, 2017 (UTC) Hi Lady CC, I found this art a few years ago could you tell me if it's official (or not) ???? Thanks Fox357magnum (talk) 14:22, January 30, 2017 (UTC) Yes, Shimada is one of the official artist. She also works on the other series like Kancolle and Strike Witches. Central Country• • "Be a Positive Person"(Talk) 15:09, January 30, 2017 (UTC) Ok so even if she only appears in this art I can add this girl in the St. Gloriana page ???? And how do you manage to custom your signature ?????? Fox357magnum (talk) 15:39, January 30, 2017 (UTC) Yes you can. To Redesign your signature with Special:Preferences, and use Wikitext Central Country• • "Be a Positive Person"(Talk) 21:14, January 30, 2017 (UTC) Wouldn't she be Darjeeling with her hair down? The tea on her cup looks like darjeeling. Really kawaii. I saw Orange Pekoe with her hair down as well, as big as on that art. UPDATE: Nevermind, here it is, Earl Grey. The asnwer satisfies me, I think she deserves a mention, but if it's extremely unecessary to create a page. Standardizer (talk) 21:47, January 30, 2017 (UTC) Thanks CC Don't worry Stand I didn't intend to make a page for her as nothing is known about her. Fox357magnum (talk) 10:03, January 31, 2017 (UTC) Thanks CC I made it. Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 10:21, January 31, 2017 (UTC) Hi CC I plan to make a page for the character Nilgiri of St.Glo (one of the girls that appears in the match Ooarai vs St.Glo (she the one on the far left during presentation) and she also appears in a MLLSD she the one with the crown braid). Can I use this image as I can't get a clear pic of her (it's a crop version of this pic). Thanks Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 10:17, February 1, 2017 (UTC) Especial:Sandbox I watch you made some test for a battle infobox for the battle against university in the Sandbox. If you want take this i might help you, it's an example I made to Standardizer for the creation of the infobox. I will try it, thanks :) Central Country • • "Sturmgeschütz General"(Talk) 23:11, February 7, 2017 (UTC) Lost Manga Strip Good Day, Central Country. I was reading a 4 panel comic last month and I'm sure that panel was from the web comic of Girls und Panzer. It was about the names in St. Gloriana.I shrug it off as a joke but about a month later after I read that 4 panel comic I read the trivias in Orange Pekoe's page saying that her name is a tea grade and not a tea then it hit me, that panel might be canon According to that comic strip that the teas are not their real name but its their soul name and each time they got a year higher your soul name change. Darjeeling said that the first years have tea grades as their soul name, I forgot what the second year was but I think that its based on tea manufucturers and the third year have teas for their name. Here is what happened in that manga strip: Darjeeling and Orange Pekoe are having a cup of tea, then Orange Pekoe asked that why are they all named based after teas Darjeeling said that it was the school's sensha-do culture, Darjeeling proceeded that each time they got a year higher they change their Soul name and the kouhai's inherit the soul names of their senpai. Darjeeling then said that once she graduates from St. Gloriana, Orange Pekoe should inherit her name when she became third year, Orange pekoe then said that she would rather inherit Assam's name. Now I need your help in finding that single strip since it contains valuable information, I tried searching but I'm not having luck finding it the 1st best thing I found is thishttps://danbooru.donmai.us/posts/2523949 since Assam is mentioning about changing their soul names and 2nd best thing I found about their names was thishttps://danbooru.donmai.us/posts/2523950, implying that Rukuriri's name is not her real name, but then again I'm not sure if its Canon unless I found out that single manga strip. Sorry for the long message, I sent this one to you since I think you are the most active admin here and the founder seems to be inactive. Also should I create a blog regarding this so that I can bring a message to any active members in the wiki. Thank You. 02:18, February 8, 2017 (UTC) I will Help you, Give me some time to search it too :) Central Country • • "Sturmgeschütz General"(Talk) 02:27, February 8, 2017 (UTC) I only found this 3 since it has only 3 pages. Also, this 4 koma maybe a fan work. Central Country • • "Sturmgeschütz General"(Talk) 03:35, February 8, 2017 (UTC) That's sad. I'm really frustrated that I didn't even bother to save that image I could've sworn that manga strip is canon. I just hope that /ak would translate all released content of Motto Love Love Sakusen Desu! web comic in the near future. Anyway thank you for your effort. 14:00, February 8, 2017 (UTC) Japanese translation Translation Help Hi Central Country, Sorry to bother you, but I was wondering if you would be able to help me out with translations of several Japanese Kanji. Chief amongst them is the Kanji on the signs in the second-to-last scene of GuP der Film (1:59:28). Would you be able to assist, or refer me on to anybody else who can please? Thanks, Kinedyme (talk) 05:20, February 8, 2017 (UTC) Sorry Kniedyme I cant find anyo who can, I only know some Katakana not kanji too. Very Sorry Central Country • • "Sturmgeschütz General"(Talk) 23:49, February 8, 2017 (UTC) Official Art Gallery locked Hi CC, (I know you're sick, sorry to disturb) I tried to add some images on Official Art Gallery and it said that I don't have the rights and that the page has been protected to prevent editing. Is that normal ????? Thx for answering Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 19:47, February 12, 2017 (UTC) I dont remember Locking it... Central Country • • "Sturmgeschütz General"(Talk) 02:40, February 13, 2017 (UTC) Apparently Standardizer locked the page so you can do the management by yourself. Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 09:52, February 13, 2017 (UTC) Locked Character Page Excuse me for troubling you. I updated most of the character pages with links to their media appearances, with the exception of those still under construction. However, I was unable to update the page for Nonna, as editing has been restricted. When you have time, would you mind please inserting the links into the character infobox? Thank you in advance. Kinedyme (talk) 03:10, February 13, 2017 (UTC) images you added Hi CC, Images you add in your gallery are pretty cool. But i notice two errors, in "The-Western-Campaign1940.jpg" the big boy tank in the end of the 2nd row is listed as FCM F1 but it's in fact a FCM 2C and in "Regio-Esercito-1940.jpg" the first tank is listed as a Fiat 2000 while it's a Fiat 3000. Take care. Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 12:36, February 14, 2017 (UTC) I already know, there is some printing error on those poster, also in German one. Central Country • • "Sturmgeschütz General"(Talk) 13:44, February 14, 2017 (UTC) Official Arts Check this Out 11:59, February 19, 2017 (UTC) Thank You, I will add it to The Gallery. Central Country • • "Sturmgeschütz General"(Talk) 20:57, February 19, 2017 (UTC) Hi CC Art to put in official gallery Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 01:43, February 25, 2017 (UTC) Official? Source: Winter Comiket 91 “ おこたんぺこ(倉嶋丈康) いろいろな何か。 "GuP" " 準備稿 ” artbook Artist: Kurashima Tomoyasu 03:19, February 25, 2017 (UTC) No, its just a fanbook. Central Country • • "Sturmgeschütz General"(Talk) 03:24, February 25, 2017 (UTC) Der Film infobox Hello Central Country, Sorry to bother you; I would like to change the colour of the infobox on the page for Girls und Panzer der Film so that it matches the scheme of this wiki (#daf2ce I think), but I'm having difficulties. Could you please help me out? Kinedyme (talk) 02:30, February 20, 2017 (UTC) I agree, we do need a dedicated infobox for the animes as a whole and not just for episodes. The one that would benefit from that infobox are Girls und Panzer der Film, Girls und Panzer Anime First Season, and the upcoming Final chapter. Using the Template of episodes will leave out important information. 03:00, February 20, 2017 (UTC) If you mean by remaking infobox with the green one, I can do it. Central Country • • "Sturmgeschütz General"(Talk) 10:31, February 20, 2017 (UTC) Thank you Kinedyme (talk) 02:50, February 21, 2017 (UTC) Phase.Erika cover Please update the picture of the Infobox of Girls und Panzer: Phase Erika. Thank You! 16:28, February 23, 2017 (UTC) Ribbon Warrior Hi CC, In one of your comment you said RW14 is out. Because of /ak/ was hardly nuked by DMCA sh*t I'ld like to know where you found it. I have RW in japanese up to chapter 20 but I can only read images. I'ld like to know what happens during the match against Anzio in details. Thanks. Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 09:32, February 24, 2017 (UTC) Hi Fox I just got read it too heres the link http://mangafox.me/manga/girls_panzer_ribbon_no_musha/v03/c014/1.html Im not guarranted if this link work or not cuz of internet blocker. But in the chapter, Anzio win. Central Country • • "Sturmgeschütz General"(Talk) 10:40, February 24, 2017 (UTC) I'm getting a not licensed message... TzenTaiGuan (talk) 11:29, February 24, 2017 (UTC) Try this one http://mangapark.me/manga/girls-panzer-ribbon-no-musha/s5/c14 Central Country • • "Sturmgeschütz General"(Talk) 11:34, February 24, 2017 (UTC) Thanks CC, I could now see the detail of this chapter In further chapters there will be a match between Schwarzwald Kampfgruppe (KMM's Tankathlon Branch) and an alliance between Centipede Team and BC Freedom. Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 12:23, February 24, 2017 (UTC) Something is tickle me by rewatching the match, I don't think a regular MG-armed CV.33 can bust out a tankette and a light tank even on back armor at point-blank range. Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 12:48, February 24, 2017 (UTC) Unofficial Artwork I noticed that there are some unofficial artwork (Fan arts) in some pages. Do we keep it or delete it? 12:06, February 25, 2017 (UTC) Some of them deserves a keep, but for pages that has lots of image, we should delete them. Use fan arts only if the avaible image for that Character is VERY few. Central Country • • "Sturmgeschütz General"(Talk) 12:24, February 25, 2017 (UTC) Gup Timeline Hi CC, I plan with TTG approval to mark a page on GuP Timeline. I would like to ask you, as you lock Phase Erica page to avoid spoilers. Do I avoid for now to put Phase Erica entry ???? Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 20:34, February 25, 2017 (UTC) As long as you dont reveal too much, I think thats okay. Central Country • • "Sturmgeschütz General"(Talk) 21:18, February 25, 2017 (UTC) I made a first draft of the Timeline page where I cover Little Army events. I ask TTG his opinion about what is good and what I should correct. I'ld like your opinion too, to know if I detailled too much or not events. Thanks Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 00:07, February 26, 2017 (UTC) Hi CC, Does this level of spoil suits to you ????? Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 16:34, February 26, 2017 (UTC) Thats good enough foor me, Nice work :) Central Country • • "Sturmgeschütz General"(Talk) 22:52, February 26, 2017 (UTC) Thanks, I nearly finish the pre-GuP, that's the easier part. The anime part will be a little tougher but I think i will suffer when I will reach the part between the anime and the film. ;) Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 23:26, February 26, 2017 (UTC) Homepage suggestion Hi. I have a suggestion for the home page so that it would be kept brief and short since I think it would be a hassle for the visitors to scroll all the way down. Here is a sample code 09:42, March 7, 2017 (UTC) Thank you, this is what I looking for, Will modified it later. Central Country • • "Sturmgeschütz General"(Talk) 09:48, March 7, 2017 (UTC) Hi CC, The box for the schools is nice but I'ld present it sorted by first appearance like this: Tell me what do you think. Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 10:34, March 8, 2017 (UTC) Looks good! I will take it. Central Country • • "Sturmgeschütz General"(Talk) 10:49, March 8, 2017 (UTC) Character List Page Hi CC, Work on the Anime pages is nearing completion, and since the final chapter series is still yet to be released, I'm on the lookout for the next area in need of improvement. From what I've seen, the List of Characters page needs the most work, but has been marked as under maintenance. Is there someone working on this page at the moment? Or may I head in and revamp it? Kinedyme (talk) 22:14, March 7, 2017 (UTC) If you can working on it, I leave it to you, because Im busy Creating Template too atm. Central Country • • "Sturmgeschütz General"(Talk) 22:20, March 7, 2017 (UTC) Okay, thank you. Kinedyme (talk) 22:35, March 7, 2017 (UTC) Navigation Box Hi CC, For you Character Navbox. You could do something like this (I could have done it myself but I don't know how to do it). Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 10:32, March 9, 2017 (UTC) That is a bit hard, But im gonna tru it, i go find some help first. Central Country • • "Sturmgeschütz General"(Talk) 10:41, March 9, 2017 (UTC) I like that format idea Fox357magnum - I think I know how to do it; should I try for you CC? Kinedyme (talk) 22:51, March 9, 2017 (UTC) Go on Kinedyme, Im busy at Community Central Atm. Central Country • • "Sturmgeschütz General"(Talk) 22:58, March 9, 2017 (UTC) I have laid out the source code as clearly as possible, so you can review/edit/refine/copy it you wish. Be careful when editing the row/colspan values, as the formatting is delicate. Kinedyme (talk) 00:32, March 10, 2017 (UTC) Many Thanks Kine! Central Country • • "Sturmgeschütz General"(Talk) 00:55, March 10, 2017 (UTC) Promotions Hi CC, Thank you for the promotion. And congratulation for yours. Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 13:30, March 17, 2017 (UTC) Thanks and Your Welcome too. Central Country • • "Sturmgeschütz General"(Talk) 00:19, March 18, 2017 (UTC) And same feelings from me as well. :) Let's work together to make this wiki great! Kinedyme (talk) 07:10, March 19, 2017 (UTC) Tank page edits I see you are adding navboxes to the tank pages, if possible and I assign the task for other members as well to add the tank sheets for each page as I have limited time available. Check the Images database, they were recently uploaded. Standardizer (talk) 12:15, March 20, 2017 (UTC) Yes, Thank You. I will add them as I could when I have time, cuz these day School work is bit crowded. Central Country • • "Sturmgeschütz General"(Talk) 12:20, March 20, 2017 (UTC) Bermuda Image Hi CC, Would you be able to spare me a favour please? I'd like to make use of an image like the one on the der film page (BermudaTriangle.png) but without the subtitled caption. Could you please acquire that for me? In addition, do there exist infoicons for the three members of the Bermuda Trio (ie: a yellow diamond, a red square, and a blue triangle) that can be used in the templates in infoboxes and character lists? If not, would it be too much to ask for you to make/find and upload some please? Kinedyme (talk) 15:51, March 22, 2017 (UTC) Hi Kine. I have replace der Film image. For icon, I only manage to find these; Its hard to find "Yellow Diamond" Central Country • • "Sturmgeschütz General"(Talk) 02:09, March 23, 2017 (UTC) Thanks lots CC, If the yellow diamond crops up, please upload it? Kinedyme (talk) 03:41, March 23, 2017 (UTC) Crops up? From which picture? I only can cut, not making it transparent background. Central Country • • "Sturmgeschütz General"(Talk) 05:21, March 23, 2017 (UTC) Sorry, I meant as in turns up, or appears. I don't know where you got the other two icons from, but the diamond should be somewhere around as well. Just keep an eye out, please? Kinedyme (talk) 07:30, March 23, 2017 (UTC) Hi Kine, Here is the Yellow Diamond, this is the best I can do. See ya Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 08:34, March 23, 2017 (UTC) I insert the image in Azumi, Megumi & Rumi's infobox. Tell me if you think that render good or not. Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 08:55, March 23, 2017 (UTC) Many thanks Fox357magnum! Kinedyme (talk) 23:47, March 23, 2017 (UTC) Flag bot Flag the Bot Hello, I need you to contact the support (http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contact/general?useskin=oasis) so they can flag the bot standardbotarmy . Just say you are the bureaucrat and the bot has text saying it's a bot. First task will be word changing, should have thought of that in the first place, I'll be changing all similar words to sensha-dō in one shot. What may interest the others is that those navboxes templates that always go on the bottom of the screen can also be added with a single shot. Ps: Poor editing because I'm on mobile. Thanks. Standardizer (talk) 21:00, April 2, 2017 (UTC) I have send Community a message, waiting for them to answering now. Central Country • • "Sturmgeschütz General"(Talk) 22:24, April 2, 2017 (UTC) Sensha-dō federation image Hi CC! I was wondering if there is an image somewhere on this wiki of the logo for the Japan Sensha-Dō Federation that can be utilised for an infoicon? I'd also love to know if there is a way to filter or categorise our image bank in order to easily find certain images without searching through the entire collection. Thanks in advance, Kinedyme (talk) 16:23, April 7, 2017 (UTC) 1- There isn't any, we are too lazy to grab one from google images, haha. 2- There is, the wikia two categories filter and there might be third party, more efficient softwares. The problem: each picture must be categorized like article pages. I've done it on a huge number of pictures, new ones don't have and I blame CC on her official gallery database without categorized pictures. Once I have time after work I will grab some useful links for you. Standardizer (talk) 16:44, April 7, 2017 (UTC) I found one but it its not transparent. Also, Sorry for neglecting database Stand, from now I will categorize it. Central Country • • "Sturmgeschütz General"(Talk) 01:22, April 8, 2017 (UTC) I have the full picture of the Emblem and the transparent emblem I will now start the edit.thumb 03:02, April 8, 2017 (UTC) That's weird... - I thought the logo was black? Kinedyme (talk) 03:49, April 8, 2017 (UTC) Actually the emblem has different variations. Here is another version Source: link 04:00, April 8, 2017 (UTC) Is there one with in black, with the white background? Like the federation members and Selection University students have on their uniforms: ?? Kinedyme (talk) 04:53, April 8, 2017 (UTC) Just paint it black, Ńow about the database querying, I can't find the link, I found it the same time I started categorizing everything, I used it here in GuP, now I can't find any links nor the google results that got me there. There's a tool that works the same way called''' Category Intersection', if you are interested ask CCounty to make the request for the staff to enable it, as querying is something that overloads the servers they keep it out of our sights, but I'm not going crazy, I used it here. Also, I don't think it's possible to build one either. that requires access levels we don't have. Standardizer (talk) 09:52, April 8, 2017 (UTC) I found a twitter profile using the blue emblem pattern. I think the owner of this twitter is from the GuP Official Game. Twitter Profile 11:36, April 8, 2017 (UTC) Okay. In that case, I guess using the blue one is fine for the moment. Kinedyme (talk) 06:17, April 9, 2017 (UTC) Category Query Found one querying tool, now we need to convince the to enable 'category search' for us. Marshal, it's up to you. As argument I would say we are not a big wikia so we won't be overloading the system as few people would be using it and hardly simultaneously. Say the database is heavily categorized, so will be a useful tool. Also, we can even limit the access to those we know will be using it for good. Standardizer (talk) 13:23, April 8, 2017 (UTC) I have send them message, please wait for response. Central Country • • ''"Sturmgeschütz General"(Talk) 15:01, April 8, 2017 (UTC) Any news yet? Gal, if they approve it I will puke rainbows. Ps: If anyone bothered by the automatic reload jist tell me so I can move to my personal JS, and anyone else interested on keeping it. Standardizer (talk) 02:20, April 11, 2017 (UTC) What you mean directly? The contact box is usually enough, takes two work-week days, also, they also answer by e-mail; you probably know that already. Standardizer (talk) 22:43, April 11, 2017 (UTC) http://gup.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Category_intersection Central Country • • "Sturmgeschütz General"(Talk) 22:53, April 11, 2017 (UTC) You asked for Category Intersection or the link I sent, the more efficient one Multi-Category Search? It's a begining, we can play around and get good results with the right cats. Thx. Standardizer (talk) 23:37, April 11, 2017 (UTC) I sent them the link, yeah well sorry, I dont really undeerstand about these Mechanics. I just send them a short message about your expalanation details. Regards CC~ Central Country • • "Sturmgeschütz General"(Talk) 23:48, April 11, 2017 (UTC) Character Navbox Hi CC, I was editing the page for Naomi, and I added the template 'CharacterNav', as I noticed that it was absent. But on closer inspection, I noticed that most of the other characters (Seemingly all except Miho), also do not have this template. Is the template still being worked on? And if so, should I remove the navbox from Naomi and Miho pages? If not, should I add the navbox to the rest of the Character pages? Kinedyme (talk) 17:24, April 10, 2017 (UTC) You can Add it, Its just recently finished, I have no time to add it cause of My Final Exam. :( Central Country • • "Sturmgeschütz General"(Talk) 23:43, April 10, 2017 (UTC) Okay, I've added the navbox to all existing character pages. Of course, it will be up to you to amend any newly created pages with the navbox (or notify me and I'll do it) from here on in. My best wishes and good fortune for your Finals! Kinedyme (talk) 11:16, April 11, 2017 (UTC) Kinedyme (talk) 11:16, April 11, 2017 (UTC) Warning troll incoming Hi, Another troll have shown his face GuP Fun :D can you please dispose of this jerk, I have revoqued his edit and suppress images he upload. But I don't have the right to block him. Thanks Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 21:06, April 11, 2017 (UTC) New Schools ???? Hi CC, Somefan found this could you tell if it's official or not. It looks official but since it don't appears on the official site I have doubts. Thx Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 07:59, April 13, 2017 (UTC) Im not really sure, from closer look it may some kind of fan art . I see few people are able to make almost look a like official artwork these days, the only way to make sure is to confirm who is the artist. Central Country • • "Sturmgeschütz General"(Talk) 08:42, April 13, 2017 (UTC)